1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an image-capturing device known in the related art that displays a focus frame used for focus verification over a subject image on a monitor and also displays an enlargement of the image within the focus frame as necessary so as to enable verification of the focusing state or the state of image blurring in an image recording mode (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H11-19.6301).
There is also an image-capturing device known in the related art that reads out a central portion of the image by slicing out the image portion via an image sensor equipped with a greater number of pixels than the number of pixels required for through image display at a monitor or for dynamic image recording and provides a display of an enlargement (digital zoom) of the image portion thus read out without lowering the resolution (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2004-2 82648).